blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/A Fun Fun Snowy Day
Plot Trivia Songs #Jingle at the Window #It's Snowing #If All The Snowflakes #Let's Go #The Ants Go Marching #Moose Song #Being Together #The Having Fun Song #The Kangaroo Hop #Friendship Song #You Can Count On Me #I Love You Cast #Ariel Winter as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Ramone Hamilton as AJ #Molly Jackson as Gabby #Jenna Dewan Tatum as Little Bunny #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Tajja Isen as Lily #Julie Lemieux as Beth # # #Mick Wingert as #Jim Cummings as #Jess Harnell as Transcript (The episode starts off on a snowy day.) *Hilary: "Look at that. It snowed. It snowed." *Hilary's Mom: "Wow. It must've happened last night." *Hilary's Dad: "What say we get busy. Christmas is in two weeks and there's lots to do." (Hilary's Mom and Dad leaves and Kipper bounces over to the window.) *Kipper: "Has it snowed, mate." *Hilary: "It sure did. And it's beautiful." (Outside, Jackson and Jordan arrived and they rang the bell.) *Hilary: "Huh. I wonder who's at the door." *Jackson: "It's me, Jackson." *Jordan: "And his sister, Jordan." *Hilary: "Hi. Great to see you guys." (Song: Jingle at the Window.) *Jackson: (Sings)Pass one window, tidy-o. *Jordan: (Sings)Pass two windows, tidy-o. *Jackson: (Sings)Pass three windows, tidy-o. *Jordan: (Sings)Jingle at the Window, tidy-o. *All: (Sings)Jingle, Jingle, Jingle-joe. Jingle at the Window, tidy-o. Jingle, jingle, jingle-joe. Jingle at the Window, tidy-o. (Outside, Lily arrives.) *Lily: (Sings)Pass one window, tidy-o. Pass two windows tidy-o. Pass three windows, tidy-o. Jingle at the Window, tidy-o. *All: (Sings)Jingle, Jingle, Jingle-joe. Jingle at the Window, tidy-o. Jingle, jingle, jingle-joe. Jingle at the Window, tidy-o. *Beth: "Hey Guys. Wait for me." (Beth arrives on the scene.) *Beth: (Sings)Pass one window, tidy-o. Pass two windows, tidy-o. Pass three windows, tidy-o. Jingle at the Window, tidy-o. *All: (Sings)Jingle at the Window, tidy-o. (Song ends.) *Hilary's Mom: "Hi Kids." *Hilary's Dad: "Glad you made it." *Hilary: "We're gone to the playground now." *Hilary's Mom: "Okay. You kids go have fun." *Hilary's Dad: "And we'll see you kids later. Oh. And also, we just heard that the Winter Festival is tonight." *All: "Cool. Awesome." (They all went outside and arrived at the playground near the school.) *Hilary: "It really did snow. It's really pretty." *Jackson: "What say we make a snowman." *Jordan: "Okay." *Hilary: "My parents used to have this much fun together when they're kids. They made a snowman too and they added accessories to it to make it look pretty." *Beth: "What if we decorate our snowman. I'll get out the supplies." (Beth went to the classroom and got out the snowman accessories. She also brought Blaze and AJ out too.) *Lily: "Beth! Be careful." *Hilary: "Watch out for that slippery step." (Beth slipped and nearly fell and she dropped Blaze, AJ and the snowman accessories. Blaze and AJ came to life upon landing.) *Both: "Whoa!" *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi everyone." *AJ: "Oh. Are you guys making a snowman." *Hilary: "Yep. You guys wanna help?" *AJ: "Surely do." *Blaze: "Let's get to it." (They worked together to build a snowman.) *Beth: "There. So guys. What do you think." *Hilary: "I think he looks pretty." *Jackson: "I think we should go on an adventure." *Blaze: "Okay. Let's go!" (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "So. Who's up for an adventure in Axle City." *All: "Yeah!" *Hilary: "Okay. Let's go." *Kipper: "Bonza! Can't wait until we get there." *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (In a magic sparkle, they arrived in Axle City, still wearing their winter clothes and a frisbee flies through the park.) *All: (Laughing). *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo!" (Blaze catches the frisbee.) *AJ: "Nice catch, Blaze." *Lily: "Looks like they've already started having fun." *Beth: "I suppose you're right." *Pickle: "Over here. Throw it to me." (Blaze toss the frisbee and Pickle catches it and he rushes over to Crusher.) *Pickle: (Giggles)"Wow! I caught it. Did you see that Crusher." *Crusher: "Yeah. That's nothing. You wanna see an amazing catch. Watch this. Okay Pickle. Throw it as far as you can." *Pickle: "As far as I can. Alright!" (Pickle spins around and throws the frisbee.) *Crusher: "I almost got it. Almost got it." *Hilary: "Hey Crusher. Watch out for that patch of..." (Crusher catches the frisbee and he's over a puddle of cement.) *Crusher: "Got It. Uh oh." (Crusher splashes in the cement.) *Hilary: "Cement." (Just then, more cement dumps on Crusher.) *Crusher: (Whimpering). *Jordan: "Oh no." (The others raced over to him.) *AJ: "Crusher." *Jackson: "Oh Dear." *Blaze: "Are you alright?" *Crusher: "Yuck. What is all this stuff." *Pickle: "Huh. It looks like cement." *Crusher: "Cement. You mean the stuff that gets really hard when it dries." *Beth: "Uh-Huh." *Pickle: "That's the stuff." (The cement hardens.) *Crusher: (Grunts)"Oh no. I'm trapped(Sobs)." *Kipper: "Crikey! The cement had already harden." *Hilary: "And Crusher's stuck." *AJ: "Don't worry Crusher. We'll break you outta there." *Jordan: "Somehow." *Beth: "Does anyone have any ideas." *Pickle: "Ooh. Maybe I can break the cement with this hammer." (Pickle tries to hammer, but it didn't work.) *Crusher: "Oh." *Pickle: "How about a sledgehammer." (Pickle tries to sledgehammer, but again no avail.) *Crusher: "Ooh." *Pickle: "Maybe a jackhammer." *All: (Grunting). *Jackson: "Man. Crusher is really stuck in the cement." *Hilary: "How can we free him." *Blaze: "There's only one thing powerful enough to break Crusher out of that cement." *Jordan: "What's that?" *Blaze: "A super strong robot." *Hilary: "That could work." *AJ: "Yeah. If Blaze turns into a robot, he'll be strong enough to smash through that cement." *Lily: "Perfect." *Blaze: "C'mon let's design our robot." *Hilary: "Let's do it." (The view changes into a blue grid. Blaze uses his headlights to project the robot transformation interface.) *All: "Whoa! Wow!" *Lily: "This is so cool. Seeing Blaze transform as a robot is really a first-timer." *Hilary: "Watch this. I think he's going to design this robot transformation. Ready when you are, Blaze." *Beth: "So. How does this transformation thing work again." *Blaze: "First, our robot's gonna need two powerful legs. To design the robot legs. Say Robot Legs." *All: "Robot Legs." (The robot legs materializes.) *Lily: "Wow!" *Beth: "Look at that!" *Blaze: "Now let's design the body. To add the robot body. Say Robot Body." *All: "Robot Body." (The robot body materializes.) *Jackson: "Cool!" *Jordan: "Awesome!" *Blaze: "All we need now are big strong arms for smashing. To design the robot arms. Say Robot Arms." *All: "Robot Arms." (The robot arms materializes.) *Hilary: "Whoa-Oh-oh!" *Kipper: "Hop-eriffic." *Hilary: "Watch this Guys. I think Blaze is gonna transform. Okay Blaze. Ya robot ready." *Blaze: "Yeah-heh! I'm ready to become Robot Blaze!" (Blaze drives up to the model and transform.) *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo!" *Crusher: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "Pretty cool, right." *Blaze: "Hang on Crusher. I'm gonna break you out of that cement with Robot Power!" (Blaze jumps up and smashes the cement.) *Pickle: "Hooray." *All: "Awesome! Way to go! Alright!" *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo!" *AJ: "You did it, Blaze." *Kipper: "I'd say you'll make a pretty good robot there." *Jordan: "Ya sure do." *Crusher: "Huh. He really did do it. Look Pickle. I'm free." *Pickle: "You're free." *Both: (Singing and dancing)I'm free. I'm free. I'm free. Free. Free. *All: (Laughing). *Hilary: "Another day, another rescue mission completed." (Not far from them, Gabby appears.) *Gabby: "Hey Robot Blaze! Over here." *Hilary: "Well, Look who's just showed up." *AJ: "Gabby!" *Blaze: "Hey Gabby. What's going on." *Gabby: "I've got a big surprise that I can't wait to show you guys." *AJ: "A big surprise. Cool." *Hilary: "I love surprises." *Kipper: "Me too, mate." *Blaze: "What is it, Gabby." *Jordan: "Yeah! What's the surprise." *Gabby: "Here, take a look." (Gabby yanks a flower on a nearby bush and the bush parted and it reveals a hole and it opens up.) *All: "Whoa! Look at that! Awesome! Cool! Bonza!" *AJ: "C'mon. Let's check it out." *Blaze: "Alright! Here I go." (The kids jumped in and slides down the hole.) *All: (Cheering and laughing). (They come down a slide.) *All: (Laughing and cheering). (They fly off the ramp.) *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo!" *Kipper: "Hop-eriffic!" *Hilary: "Whoa-Oh!" *AJ: "Yeah-heh!" *Jackson: "Awesome!" *Jordan: "Cool!" *Lily: "Wahoo!" *Beth: "This is fun." *Gabby: "Alright!" (They land inside a dark place.) *All: (Laughing). *Jordan: "That was fun. So where are we." (As soon as Jordan finishes talking, the lights turned on.) *All: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "What is this place." *Gabby: "Welcome to Robot Headquarters." *All: "Whoa! Cool! Bonza! Amazing!" *Blaze: "Gabby, when you said you had a big surprise, you weren't kidding." *Gabby: "I build Robot Headquarters just for you, Blaze, so you could have someplace to train with your new robot powers. It's got a climbing wall, a zip line, even a laser maze." *Blaze: "This is amazing! Thanks Gabby." *Gabby: "You're welcome, Blaze. Now go on, give it a try." *AJ: "Yeah! Let's get training." *Hilary: "This I gotta see." (Blaze tries out the training things and gizmos, which leads to a montage.) *AJ: "Yeah-heh!" *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo!" *Gabby: "Whoa! Nice moves, Robot Blaze." *Kipper: "Now this is the best place we'll never forget." *Hilary: "You got that right, Kipper." (Not far from them, a monitor beeps.) *AJ: "Hey. What's that, Gabby." *Gabby: "It's the headquarters computer. It lets us see things all over the world. Like..." (The computer shows some gorillas in a jungle.) *Gabby: "Gorillas in the jungle." (The computer shows some fish in an ocean.) *Gabby: "Tropical fish in the ocean." (The computer now shows a little bunny rabbit on a glacier of ice.) *Gabby: "Even a Little Bunny playing on that glacier." *Kipper: "It looks like she's having fun." *Hilary: "I know what you mean, Kip." *Little Bunny: (Singing indistinctively). *Blaze: "Hey there, Little Bunny. Whatcha doing." *Little Bunny: "Oh hi. I'm just making some snowballs. See. Look how many I've got so far." *Gabby: "Wow!" *Hilary: "Cool!" *Kipper: "Kanga-tastic!" *AJ: "Nice work, Little Bunny." *Little Bunny: "Thanks. You know, the trick to good snowball making is to just keep rolling it through the snow again, and again, and again..." (As she spoke, the glacier that she's on starts to break apart.) *Hilary: "Guys! Look at the ice." *Blaze: "Gaskets! Look out, Little Bunny." *Gabby: "The glacier is breaking apart." *Little Bunny: (Gasps)"Uh-Oh. I've gotta get out of here." (The Little Bunny starts to hop off the ice.) *Lily: "Um. Little Bunny." *Beth: "Aren't you forgetting something." *Little Bunny: "My snowballs." (She went back to get her snowballs.) *Little Bunny: "Whoa!" (She hops onto a glacier that hasn't broken and tries to keep her snowballs steady.) *Little Bunny: "Phew." *Kipper: "Uh Little..." *Hilary: "...Bunny?" *Little Bunny: "Uh Oh. This isn't good." *All: (Gasping). *Gabby: "Oh no. The little bunny's all alone on that floating piece of ice." *Jordan: "Poor Little Bunny!" *Jackson: "She looks so scared." *Blaze: "Well. Then we've gotta get to that glacier and rescue her." *AJ: "But how, Blaze." *Blaze: "I can get us there. With my robot power, nothing's gonna get in our way." *AJ: "Yeah!" *Gabby: "Let's do it." *Jordan: "Whoo-Hoo!" (AJ and Gabby board Blaze as Hilary magically girls up, pony ears appear, butterfly wings appear and a tail appears.) *Blaze: "Hang on, Little Bunny. Help is on the way." *Jackson: "C'mon." *Jordan: "Let's Go!" (They race over to the elevator.) *Blaze: "It's time for Robot..." *All: "Power!" (They returned to town and raced off. They're now in a forest.) *Hilary: "This is great. We'll get to Little Bunny in no time." *Gabby: "Hey. Look. There's a tunnel up ahead." *AJ: "We've gotta get through there if we're gonna get to Little Bunny." *Kipper: "C'mon, mates. Let's go." (Blaze enters the cave. Suddenly, the ground began to shook.) *All: "Whoa!" *Kipper: "Crikey!" *Gabby: "What was that." *Blaze: "I don't know. But there's something strange happening in here..." *Hilary: "Look out." (The ground gave way and breaks.) *AJ: "Uh Oh. That's a long way down." *Gabby: "Blaze, Look Out." (The rocks began to fall from the ceiling.) *Hilary: "Falling rocks alert." *Blaze: "Whoa!" (Blaze manages to dodge them.) *AJ: "Oh man. This cave has falling rocks and giant cracks." *Hilary: "Whoa! And they're all over the place." *Blaze: "I've gotta find some way to get past all this stuff." *Hilary: "Whoa! How are we ever gonna get through here." *Gabby: "Hey. I know how we can help Robot Blaze." *Jackson: "You do." *Jordan: "What's that." *Gabby: "With coding." *All: "Coding." *AJ: "Yeah!" *Beth: "What's coding." *AJ: "Coding is when you write instructions that tell a machine what to do." *Lily: "Okay. What are the coding techniques that we have to do to get through these obstacles." *Gabby: "First, let's give Robot Blaze instructions to get past the falling rocks." *Jackson: "Hmm. Does anyone have any ideas on coding, guys." *AJ: "I know. I'll code Blaze to use his super strong arms and smash the rocks away." *Jordan: "What else." *Gabby: "And then, we'll code Blaze to use his powerful legs and jump over the giant cracks." *Lily: "Don't you just love coding, Beth." *Beth: "Exactly." *Hilary: "So. What's our code." *AJ: "Alright. So then our code is; Go, Smash, Jump, Stop." *Kipper: "Okay. Ready, mates." *All: "Ready!" (Blaze began to follow the code.) *Hilary: "Code..." *Blaze: "Go! Smash! Jump! Stop!" *Gabby: "Yeah-heh!" *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo!" *AJ: "Our code worked." *Blaze: "Now c'mon. Let's keep moving." (The kids followed Blaze further into the cave, but before long...) *Blaze: "Gaskets! Looks like there's more trouble." *Hilary: "It certainly is." *AJ: "Help us write a new code for Robot Blaze." *Jackson: "Okay." *Jordan: "Let's do it." (A coding interface appears.) *Gabby: "Up ahead there's another giant crack. Then more falling rocks. What should we tell Blaze to do to get past the crack. Smash or jump." *Jordan: "Jump. Besides, Kipper's a kangaroo. She can even jump too, ya know." *Gabby: "Jump! Right." *Kipper: "Of course. I am the best jumper known to us, kangaroos." *AJ: "And how should we tell Blaze to get past the falling rocks. Smash or jump." *Jackson: "Smash. I'd say. I once heard a fact about an animal who can smash stuff out of the way." *AJ: "Smash!" *Hilary: "So. What's our new code." *Gabby: "That makes our new code; Go, Jump, Smash, Stop." *Hilary: "Okay. Code..." *Blaze: "Go! Jump! Smash! Stop!" *AJ: "Alright!" *Gabby: "Way to go, Blaze." *Hilary: "We're almost out of the cave." *Blaze: "Just a little further and we'll be out of this cave." (They raced through the tunnels as fast as they could. Until all of a sudden...) *Gabby: "Whoa! Watch out." *Lily: "There's more trouble." *Beth: "Heads Up." *All: "Whoa!" *Blaze: "Looks like I need one last code." *Hilary: "Okay. One more code..." *Kipper: "Coming right up." (The coding interface appears again.) *Gabby: "How should we tell Blaze to get past this first crack. Smash or jump." *Jordan: "Jump. I heard a fact that with a running leap, a kangaroo can jump over a school bus." *Gabby: "Jump. And what about this next crack. Smash or jump." *Jordan: "Jump. Because big feet helps a kangaroo jump higher." *Gabby: "Jump." *AJ: "And what should we tell him to do at the falling rocks. Smash or jump." *Jackson: "Smash! Because I know how Hilary would feel if she doesn't have her glasses on. She'll smash into things by mistake." *Hilary: "Hey. I heard that." *AJ: "Smash!" *Kipper: "So what's our code now, mates." *Gabby: "That makes our code; Go, Jump, Jump, Smash, Stop." *Kipper: "Ready when you are, mates." *Hilary: "Code..." *Blaze: "Go! Jump! Jump! Smash and Stop!" (Blaze successfully makes it out of the cave.) *AJ: "Yeah-heh!" *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo!" *Gabby: "We made it." *Blaze: "Nothing can stop us, cuz we've got Robot..." *All: "Power!" (They raced through the forest. Song: The Ants Go Marching.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo!" *Kipper: "So what should we do now, mates." *Gabby: "Hey. Let's check on Little Bunny and make sure she's okay." *Hilary: "Good idea, guys." (They call her and appears on the control panel.) *Little Bunny: "Bunny throws a snowball to Bunny. Bunny catches and throws it back to Bunny. She scores." *Kipper: "It looks like she's having fun." *All: (Giggling). *AJ: "Hiya, Little Bunny." *Hilary: "Hello." *Little Bunny: "Oh. Hi guys." *Lily: "What's up." *Little Bunny: "I'm just keeping busy with a little game of catch." *Lily: "Oh. I see." *Little Bunny: "Playing catch is perfect when you're stuck on the ice. Cuz you could throw and catch, and throw and catch..." (As she spoke, the ice begins to break more.) *Kipper: "Mates! The ice." *Gabby: "Little Bunny, Watch Out!" *Jordan: "The ice is breaking." *Little Bunny: "Whoa! Boy, this ice. It just keeps on melting, huh." *Hilary: "Tell me about it." *AJ: "Don't worry Little Bunny. We'll be there soon." *Gabby: "Robot Blaze is on the move." *Little Bunny: "Okay. I'll just be here, then. Bye." *Hilary: "Alright." *Lily: "See you later. I'm sure." (The call ends. Blaze goes over a cliff and then looks around.) *Hilary: "Where to now, Guys." *Blaze: "Hmm. To save Little Bunny, I've gotta get through this forest. But I'm not sure which way to go." *Hilary: "How are we ever gonna get through here." *Voice: "Heyhey. Up there." *Hilary: "Who said that. Um. Hello. Is anyone out there." *Jackson: "Um Hilary." *Jordan: "Look. Down on the ground." (The kids looked down and saw three mooses.) *Marty: "You look like you could use some help." *Lily: "Yeah!" *Beth: "We could certainly use it." *AJ: "Whoa! You guys are moose." *Hilary: "Um. Hi. I'm Hilary, these are my friends and that's Kipper, the kangaroo." *Kipper: "And who might you be." *Morgan: "Howdy. I'm Morgan Moose." *Marty: "I'm Marty Moose." *Morgan: "And over there, that's Bruce Moose." *Bruce: "Wow! You're the biggest moose I've ever seen." *Marty: "He's not a moose, Bruce. He's a robot." *Bruce: "Oh. You're the biggest robot I've ever seen." *All: (Laughing). *Blaze: "Hey moose. Could you show us the fastest way through the forest." *Hilary: "Yeah! We're on a rescue mission to save our friend, Little Bunny." *Kipper: "Think you can lend us an antler or two." *Morgan: "Well. Sure." *Marty: "Nobody knows these woods better than we do." *Bruce: "Follow us, giant moose. Oh. I mean, robot." *Jackson: "C'mon Guys." *Jordan: "Let's follow the moose trio." (The kids rushed off to follow the moose through the forest. Song: Moose Song.) * (Song ends.) *All: (Laughing). (Just at that moment, it began to snow.) *Gabby: "Hey. Look. Snow." *Marty: "A lotta snow." *Morgan: "And wind too." *Blaze: "Uh Oh. Better hang on everyone. It's a snowstorm." *All: "Whoa!" (Snow blows through the scene and Hilary and Kipper blew around in the wind and hang on to a tree. Then, the snow stopped. There was silence. A long silence. Kipper and Hilary climbed down from the tree.) *Hilary: "Whoa! That was some snowstorm." *Kipper: "You're not kidding, mate." (Jackson, Jordan, Lily and Beth came out to join them.) *Hilary: "You Guys okay." *Jackson: "Brr. We're f-f-fine." *Jordan: "It's just so c-c-cold." *Lily: "Hey. Where did the g-g-guys g-g-go." *Beth: "They must b-b-be around here somewhere." *Hilary: "But where." *Blaze: "Robot Power!" (At that moment, Blaze jumps out of a pile of snow.) *All: "Yeah-heh! Alright!" *Hilary: "AJ, Gabby, Robot Blaze. There you guys are." *Blaze: "Phew. Glad we're out of here." *Gabby: "Wait. But where did our moose friends go." *Hilary: "Uh Oh. With that big snowstorm, they must have gotten lost in the snow. I wonder where they could be." *Morgan: "Yoo-Hoo. Blaze!" *Marty: "We're stuck in the snow too, eh?" *Bruce: "And we can't get out." *Kipper: "Crikey!" *Blaze: "Don't worry moose. We'll help you, wherever you are." *Gabby: "Uh Oh. How are we gonna find them with everything covered with snow." *Jordan: "Does anyone have an idea." *AJ: "Hey. I know how we can find the moose." *Jackson: "You do." *Hilary: "What's that." *AJ: "We just have to look for this shape; the shape of their antlers." *Hilary: "Huh. I guess that could work." *Blaze: "C'mon. Help me look." (Cut to the interface.) *Blaze: "Where do you see the shape of moose antlers." *Jackson: "I see them. Over there." *Blaze: "Right there. Yeah!" *Marty: "Hello." *Kipper: "Bonza! We’ve found Marty Moose." *Hilary: "C'mon. Let's go free him." *Blaze: "Hang on, Marty. I'll pull you with with my super strong arms." (Blaze manages to pull Marty out of the snow.) *Marty: "Wow. Thanks Robot Blaze." *Morgan: "Hey. How about a little help over here." *Hilary: "What's that." *Marty: "That sounds like Morgan." *Jackson: "I can hear him." *Jordan: "But I don't see him anywhere." *Blaze: "Let's look for him." (Cut to the interface.) *Blaze: "Where do you see the shape of moose antlers." *Kipper: "I spy. Moose antlers, right over here." *Blaze: "Over there." *Hilary: "C'mon." (Blaze pulls Morgan out of the snow.) *Morgan: "Whoo-Hoo! I'm free." *Marty: "That makes two of us, eh?" *All: (Laughing). *Hilary: "Okay. Who's left to find." *AJ: "Only one moose left to find; Bruce." *Bruce: "Hey. That's my name." *Gabby: "I hear him." *Hilary: "I wonder where he is." (Cut to the interface.) *Blaze: "Where do you see the shape of moose antlers." *Jordan: "I see them." *Hilary: "And they're right over there." *Blaze: "Yeah! There! Hang on, Bruce." (Blaze pulls Bruce out of the snow.) *Bruce: (Giggles)"Brr. That is some cold snow." *Jackson: "You said it." *Jordan: "Can you believe it. We saved the moose trio." *All: (Cheering)(Laughing). *AJ: (Gasps)"Blaze, Look over there. It's the glacier." *Gabby: "Little Bunny is just on the other side." *Morgan: "See. I told you we'd get you there. One way or another." *Hilary: "C'mon Guys. We're almost there." *Blaze: "Thanks moose. Hope we'll see you again sometime." (And with that, Blaze and the kids rushed off.) *Marty: "Good luck, Blaze." *Bruce: "So long." *Lily: "Bye moose trio." *Beth: "See you later." (Just as they got to the mountain, they hear something beeping.) *Gabby: "Hey. Listen. Someone's calling us." *Hilary: "I wonder who that could be." (Little Bunny responded their call and was busy juggling.) *Little Bunny: (Singing indistinctively). *AJ: "It's the Little Bunny." *Gabby: "And she's juggling." *Hilary: (Giggles)"Hi Little Bunny." *Kipper: "G'day, g'day, g'day." *Little Bunny: "Oh. Hey." *Beth: "Whatcha doin', now." *Little Bunny: "I thought a little juggling could help pass the time." *Beth: "Huh. I see." *Little Bunny: "Ya know, juggling is all about focus. Stay focused no matter what. Just focus and focus..." (As she spoke, the Ice began to break even more.) *Hilary: "Uh Oh Guys. The ice." *AJ: "Little Bunny, Look out." *Jackson: "The ice is breaking even more." *Little Bunny: "Whoa! Phew. There's not a lotta ice left, is there." *Kipper: "Oh. I know." *Gabby: "Don't worry, Little Bunny." *AJ: "Robot Blaze is almost there." *Little Bunny: "Great. Okay. But if you need me, you know where to find me. Bye." *Beth: "Okay. See you then." (The call ends.) *Blaze: "C'mon. Let's keep moving." (Blaze started climbing up the mountain.) *AJ: "Yeah-heh!" *Gabby: "Nice climbing, Blaze." *Blaze: "Hey. Look. There's the water. Way down at the bottom of this glacier." *AJ: "Little Bunny must be right down there." *Gabby: "But to save her, we'll have to hurry. The ice is melting fast." *Kipper: "Crikey! It's a long way down." *Hilary: "How are we ever gonna get there in time." *Blaze: "Don't worry. I've got something that'll get us down this glacier extra fast. Activating robot snowboard." (Blaze deploys his snowboard.) *All: "Whoa! Alright! Cool! Bonza! Awesome! Let's do it!" *Blaze: "Now Hang on. It's snowball time." (They started sliding down the hill.) *All: (Cheering). *Hilary: "This is great! We'll get to Little Bunny in no time." *AJ: "Look Out, Robot Blaze! There's a big cliff up ahead." *All: (Gasping). *Gabby: "Uh Oh. We've gotta find some way to get across." *Blaze: "Hey. Maybe I can ride my snowboard off one of those pieces of ice like a ramp." *Hilary: "I guess that could work." *Gabby: "Yeah. If we pick the right one, it could launch us to the other side." *Kipper: "What say we checked them out." *AJ: "Switching to Visor View." (He deploys his visor and the trajectories appear.) *AJ: "If we ride off the red ice, Blaze will land here. And if we ride off the blue ice, he'll land here. Which piece of ice will get Blaze to the other side." *Hilary: "Hmm. The red piece, besides, it's the same color as my scarf." *AJ: "The red piece. Right." *Gabby: "Go for it, Blaze!" (Blaze jumps off the red ice.) *All: (Cheering). *AJ: "Alright!" *Gabby: "We made it." *AJ: "Uh Oh. There's another cliff up ahead." *Blaze: "Lugnuts! I'm gonna need an even bigger jump this time." (The trajectories on the ice are shown.) *Gabby: "If Blaze rides off the green ice, he'll land here. And if he take some the orange ice, he'll land here. Which piece of ice will get Blaze to the other side." *Jordan: "The orange ice." *Gabby: "The orange one, Yeah!" *Hilary: "Here we go!" (Blaze jumps off the orange ice.) *All: (Cheering). *Gabby: "Yes!" *Jordan: "Whoo-Hoo!" *AJ: "That was awesome." *Blaze: "We're almost at the bottom of the glacier. But to get there, I'm gonna need one last jump." *AJ: "And it'd better be the biggest jump yet." (The trajectories appear on the ice.) *Blaze: "The blue ice will launch me here. The red ice will get me to here. And the green ice will launch me here. Which piece of ice will get me to the other side." *Jackson: "The red ice." *Blaze: "The red piece. Yeah. Here goes." (Blaze jumps off the red ice.) *All: (Cheering). (They reach the bottom of the hill.) *Blaze: "We made it." *Gabby: "Great snowboarding, Blaze." *AJ: "And look. There's the Little Bunny." *Kipper: "I see her, mates." *Little Bunny: "You're here. I knew you'd make it. I knew it and then I kept knowing it and then I knew it again and then again..." *Hilary: "Guys! Look at the ice." *Blaze: "Little Bunny, Watch Out!" (The ice breaks even more until only one small bit remains.) *Little Bunny: (Screams). *Gabby: "Oh no. I don't think Little Bunny can hold on much longer." *Kipper: "Crikey!" *Hilary: "She might fall." *Blaze: "Then we need to get to her super fast. We need Blazing Speed." (Blaze's boosters began to glow.) *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo!" *Kipper: "Let's do it, mates!" *Blaze: "To give us Blazing Speed, Say Let's Blaze!" *All: "Let's Blaze!" (Blaze jumps from one ice floe to the next.) *Little Bunny: "I'm slipping." *Hilary: "Oh no." *Kipper: "Hurry, Mates." (Blaze sounds his horn.) *All: (Cheering). (Blaze catches Little Bunny just as the ice breaks off completely.) *Lily: "Yahoo!" *Beth: "Awesome!" *Little Bunny: (Gasps)"Robot Blaze!" *Blaze: "I've gotcha, Little Bunny. Now hang on." (Blaze returns to land as Hilary turns back to normal. AJ and Gabby dismounts Blaze and Blaze puts Little Bunny on the ground.) *AJ: "You did it, Blaze!" *Little Bunny: "Whoo!" *Gabby: "Yeah!" *Blaze: "You're safe now, Little Bunny." *Little Bunny: "Oh. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." *Blaze: (Giggles). *Hilary: (Laughs)"You're welcome, Little Bunny." *Kipper: "Am I ever glad you're safe." *Hilary: "Oh. Me too." *AJ: "And look, Little Bunny. You've still got all your snowballs." *Hilary: "Huh. What do you know." *Little Bunny: "Oh Yay. Now we can do my favourite thing in the whole world." *Gabby: (Giggles)"What's that." *Little Bunny: "Snowball fight!" *Lily: "Oh boy." *Beth: "Duck!" *Hilary: "It's not a duck, it's just our..." *Jackson: "They mean duck." *Jordan: "Hilary!" *All: "Whoa!" (The kids ducked down as Little Bunny throws a snowball at Blaze.) *Blaze: (Laughs). (Another snowball hurled Kipper and she fell over.) *Kipper: "Ugh. Oh come on(Sighs)." *Hilary: "Oh Kipper." (Another snowball hits Hilary.) *Hilary: "Hey!" (Everyone started tossing snowballs.) *All: (Laughing). (The moose trio from before joined in the fun.) *Bruce: "Did somebody say snowball fight." *Marty: "Oh Wait for us." (More animals joined in.) *Hilary: "What fun." (Song: The Having Fun Song.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Ready to go home everybody." *All: "Yeah!" *Hilary: "I wish we could go home. I wish we could go home. I wish we could go home." (A snowflake flies through the scene and with a magic sparkle, the scene magically changes back to Hilary's world, the kids along with Blaze, AJ, Gabby and Little Bunny arrived back in the playground.) *Hilary: "Home sweet home." *Jackson: "Am I ever glad we saved Little Bunny." *Jordan: "Me too." *Lily: "So, Little Bunny." *Beth: "What do you think of our snowman we made earlier." *Little Bunny: "I'd say he looks pretty." *Hilary: "He sure does. So, did you know that tonight's the Winter Festival." *AJ: "The Winter Festival, really." *Gabby: "Didn't you tell us that in the first place." *Kipper: "Yeah. I think we’re were just a little excited that we forgot to tell you that before our adventure started." *Hilary: "There'll be lots of fun festivities there." *Jackson: "With a bonfire and some fireworks." *Hilary: "A big craft fair people with people selling gifts." *Jordan: "And some stalls that sell good food." *Blaze: "Looks like you guys must be excited." *Hilary: "We are." *Kipper: "It'll be snow much fun." *Hilary: "You'll see." (Just then, a car horn beeped.) *Little Bunny: "I wonder who that could be." (Lily and Beth raced over and looked over the fence.) *Lily: "Beth, Look. Mom's here." *Beth: "We'd better go. Nice meeting you, Little Bunny." *Lily: "Goodbye guys." *All: "Bye Lily. Bye Beth." *Hilary: "See you girls later." (Lily and Beth raced through the gate and left the playground.) Category:Blog posts